Conspiracy
by S-Chrome
Summary: Sam and Danny can't be an item... Or so Tucker thinks.


Conspiracy  
By S-Chrome 

Disclaimer: Indeed... Tuckity-Tucker Foley, the lovely Sam Manson, and your boy, Danny Fenton are created by Mr. Butch Hartman, and not me. Nicktoons are owned by Viacom, which sadly, also owns CBS.

Ughh!

* * *

Hah! 

They couldn't put this nonsense on the Tuck, no matter what those shady characters said.

Despite the rumors that flew around like unindentified flying objects in Roswell, New Mexico, the Tuck-meister knew that there was nothing going on between his best friends, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson, yep... Just friends. Nothing of this was ever in doubt. Certainly, sir. The concept of seeing Danny & Sam together was about as weird as seeing Danny & himself together.

OK... Maybe slightly less weird than that.

Just friends... He liked that concept to the max. Normalcy was fine, dandy, and cool with him.

Besides, everyone who was everyone knew that Sam had this small, tiny, teensy-weensy, miniscule, microscopic, unseen to the untrained eye crush on Dash Baxter, which of course, she kept behind her downer-goth type, I-don't-care-about-boys personality. And as for Danny, well, he had the hots for that new girl, Valerie Gray. It was a well-documented fact!

Wasn't it?

The young man needed reassurance in this matter. As the bell rang, Foley hopped out of his seat and rushed out of the classroom. He checked his watch, waiting not-quite patiently for his best friend, Danny. He had to know first-hand that there was nothing going on between those two.

He needed peace of mind on this disturbing subject. Heck, disturbing wasn't strong enough a word To put a fine point on it, these rumors about Danny & Sam were sick and wrong.

Yeah... That was a good description.

His thoughts were interrupted as he spotted his two best buds approaching. Yes indeed... walking... smiling... holding hands.

Whoa... Holding hands?

An imagniary red flag went off in Tucker mind as they greeted him.

"Hey, Tucker," He heardDanny say.

"Hey," Sam said plainly.

Ummm... Did they _not _notice that they were holding hands?

'Uh guys?"

"Yeah," They both asked in unison.

"You two are holding hands... W-W-What's up with that?"

Both teenagers flushed slightly before disengaging. The nervous Tucker gave out a sigh of relief... Same old Danny. Same old Sam. Just friends. But just in case something did turn up, after the goth girl went to music class, the much-talking Tucker pulled the dark-haired boy to the side. You know... Just in case.

"What's up, Tuck?"

"Uh... I've been hearing some silly rumorsthat you and Sam are...?"

Danny was taken aback a bit. Those vicious gossip mongers.

"No way, man. Sam and I are," He paused. "Just friends."

Just what Foley wanted to hear. He exhaled loudly. Relief at last.

"I just wanted to know b-b-because if you were... You know, which you aren't, I didn't want to be uh... The last one to know... That would seriously be... uh."

"I get it dude," Danny said, cutting the rather talkative boy off. "Hey, if anything was to happen between any girl and me, you'd be the first to know," He said, placing a hand on the dark-skinned boy's shoulder.

"Hey, thanks, man."

"Anytime, Tuck."

The rest of the day at Casper High went on without further incident. Tucker Foley had absolutely nothing to worry about. His boy Danny set him and the record straight. Danny and Sam were a non-item... In fact, they never were. Too different to be... like that romantically.

He was going to pay a visit to Danny house. He kind of liked it there... What with all the calamity and the ghost-chasing madness. He knocked on the door, seconds later, Danny's attractive older sister, Jazz opened the door for him.

"Oh, Hi, Tucker," The auburn haired girl greeted. "You're looking for Danny, right?"

Tucker nodded. "Uh-huh."

"OK... Well, he's in his room with Sam," She said, ushering him in.

Ah... OK.

Whoa! Wait a minute! In_ his_ room? _With Sam?_

The young man took off in the direction of his friend's room. Two friends of the opposite sex in a bedroom together? This was not good...He felt a twinge of nausea buid up as he finally made it to the door. His heart pounded noisily in his chest as he gripped his open palm around the knob of the door... There was no way that this could possibly be happening! It was impossible! They were friends!

Wait a minute... They were friends, Tucker realized. And if their relationship did evolve in that way, what was wrong with that? In fact, they'd make a nice couple if they actually were...

And... what was up with him suddenly turning into a spy? If they were... doing their business in there, they would probably appreciate some privacy. The teen took his hand off the knob of the door and backed away. Yet, as fate would have it, the door slowly creaked inward, almost beckoning young Tucker to take a look-see.

Two dueling Tuckers waged war in his head.

"What are you waiting for? Get in there!"Nosy Tucker commanded.

"No way... Let them have their privacy. Whatever they are doing is none of your business," Private Tucker said calmly.

"You're such a wuss... Shed light on those rumors!" Yelled Nosy Tucker.

"They could be studying or... Just don't go in there," Private Tucker urged.

"Don't listen to him!" They both yelled, pointing at each other.

The pressure was too much, the young man bumped into the door and entered, exposing the truth.

There it was... his two best friends, Danny Fenton & Samantha Manson passionately sucking each others face on the bed.

"Oh DEAR GOD!" Tucker yelled before passing out. His limp body hit the hardwood floor with a contrived, but sickening thud. Ironically, this broke up the secret couple's make-out session.

"Oh my gosh," The goth girl said quietly.

"T-Tucker?" Danny stammered.

The couple looked at one another as their friend lay temporarily unconscious on the floor. After about ten minutes and a good round of smelling salts, Tucker awakened. Both teens were relieved to see that he was all right. Tucker, on the other hand.

"Wh-What happened?" A confused Tucker asked Danny. "All I remember was going into your room and t-then I just blacked out."

Would the couple own up to what really happened?

"Um..." They both murmured in unison.

"Uh... A-A ghost came..." Danny began, but couldn't find the words.

"...and possessed your body..." Sam continued. "But... Danny was on it... and... uh..."

"...save the day," Danny finished.

"Really?" Tucker asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Y-Yeah, that's exactly what happened," Sam answered, fidgeting all the while.

"Uh-huh... H-Honest truth," The black haired boy added.

"O-O-Ok, Thanks guys," An unsure Tucker said as he let his head lay back down onto the floor. So that's what happened... So once again, he had got all worked up for nothing.

Though he could've sworn that he had caught Sam & Danny making out... Must've been his imagination running away with him.

* * *

The End 

Don't blame me... It's my first fic of the Danny Phanton ilk. In reality, I'm all for the Tucker man. He's my favorite character.

I ask you kind folk to review... or throw peaches at me... It's all good.

S-Chrome


End file.
